Question: Simplify the following expression: ${5(1+10k)+2(8k+2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{1+10k}{)} + 2(8k+2) $ $ {5+50k} + 2(8k+2) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 5+50k + {2(}\gray{8k+2}{)} $ $ 5+50k + {16k+4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {50k + 16k} + {5 + 4}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {66k} + {5 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {66k} + {9}$ The simplified expression is $66k+9$